1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a connecting structure of a shield braided part that electrically and mechanically connects a tubular part of a shield shell to the shield braided part of a shielded connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 6 shows a usual example of a connecting structure of a shield braided part of a shielded connector that electrically and mechanically connects a tubular part of a shield shell to the shield braided part of the shielded connector.
The connecting structure of the shield braided part shown in FIG. 6 is disclosed in JP-A-2010-250995. A shielded connector 100 shown in FIG. 6 includes a connector housing 130 made of a resin which accommodates and holds a terminal fitting 120 connected to an end part of an electric wire 110, a shield shell 140 which accommodates the connector housing 130, a tubular shield braided part 150 which covers an outer periphery of the electric wire 110 and a shield ring 160 which connects an end part of the shield braided part 150 to the shield shell 140.
As shown in FIG. 6, the shield shell 140 has a tubular part 141 which covers the outer periphery of the end part of the electric wire 110 connected to the terminal fitting 120.
The outer periphery of the electric wire 110 is covered with the shield braided part 150 and an outer periphery of the tubular part 141 is covered with its end part.
The shield ring 160 is a tubular member made of metal that forms an annular gap 170 between the outer peripheral surface of the tubular part 141 and the shield ring 160, into which the end part of the shield braided part 150 can be inserted as shown in FIG. 7A, when the shield ring 160 is fitted and attached to the outer periphery of the tubular part 141.
In the connecting structure of the shield braided part shown in FIG. 6, under a state that the shield braided part 150 is inserted into the annular gap 170, a part of the shield ring 160 is pressed and deformed toward the tubular part 141 to form a pressed protruding part 161 deformed to protrude toward the shield braided part 150 as shown in FIG. 7B. Thus, when a state is formed that the shield braided part 150 is sandwiched between the pressed protruding part 161 and the tubular part 141, the shield braided part 150 is electrically and mechanically connected to the tubular part 141.